


The Morning After

by afteriwake



Series: A Different Path [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after their first time being intimate, and Molly and Sherlock share a pleasant if rushed morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> You all had to know I'd write them being cute the next morning. Fluff is kind of my thing with this OTP.

She woke up slowly, very much aware that for the second night in a row she was not sleeping alone. She was also acutely aware that this particular morning the two of them were wearing quite a bit less clothing. She smiled to herself as she stretched slightly. He had been wrong that it was going to be absolutely awful, but that was probably because he had been smart enough to do exactly what she had said. The second time, when they had woken up around three in the morning for different reasons, had been much more improved. She found she really couldn't wait for the third time, if that happened before he had to go back home.

She had been terrified the night before when Sally called her, telling her what had happened at the school. Even though Sally had reassured her that Sherlock was all right, that the killer was dead, she was worried until he knocked on her door. When he had kissed her she realized he had never kissed her like that before, and she returned the kiss with the complete relief that he was alive and well and there and kissing her. There had been something in that kiss that said more than words between them ever could. And when it had ended and she was absolutely sure he was healthy and whole she just felt so _angry_ that he had caused her to worry so much. Hitting him had helped a little, as had telling him what she really thought. But even as she talked the anger had faded because she was still scared. At her core, she had been scared that next time she wouldn't be so lucky. She didn't want to push him away. She wanted him to be close.

She hadn't expected that they'd actually end up shagging the whole time they were talking in her sitting room. She hadn't thought he was ready or that he even wanted to. But the entire experience had probably shown him the same stark reality that she had seen: as long as this game was going on neither of them were safe, and they shouldn't take a single moment for granted. There was no guarantee on how many more moments they would have so they should make the most of the ones they got. So when he had agreed to take their relationship a step further she had been quite elated since they seemed to be on the same page.

He was still asleep right now, and it almost felt like he had a death grip around her waist. She had enough room to turn onto her other side and look at him. She hadn't really gotten to do that the morning before because he'd already woken up and was trying to get out of her apartment in a hurry. But her alarm hadn't gone off yet so he had time to sleep for now, and she was going to take a few minutes to really study him. He had actually looked a bit older and a bit more defeated when he arrived at her home the night before, but in his sleep it looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He had a faint smile on his face, and considering he had been the one to wake up and sit bolt upright from a bad dream the night before she was surprised.

She shifted a little more and peeked over his shoulder to her alarm clock. It was only six-thirty, which meant it was a full hour until her alarm would go off and another forty minutes after that before he needed to seriously consider getting out of bed and getting dressed to go home and help John move into 221B Baker Street. So she had him for a little while yet, and while he might be asleep right now he was still there, still close. She'd savor it as long as she could.

It didn't last much longer, though, as he tightened his hold on her waist. “You wriggle around quite a bit,” he said sleepily, not opening his eyes.

She laughed softly. “I was just trying to see what time it was,” she replied.

“And what time is it?” he asked as he yawned.

“Just around six-thirty,” she replied. “Go ahead and go back to sleep. Yesterday was a long day.”

“And a busy night,” he said, his grin getting a little wider. He opened up his eyes to look at her and she looked back at him with a wide smile. “I think I can definitely get used to waking up next to you in the morning.”

“I can get used to it too,” she said.

He moved his arm slightly and pulled her closer to him, until she was pressed as close as he could get. He leaned his head towards her slightly and kissed her, a very slow and searching kiss. She kissed him back and enjoyed it as much as she possibly could. Kissing him could quite possibly be her favorite activity in the world these days, though how much longer that lasted before being intimate with him took over she wasn't sure. She got the feeling the more they practiced the better he'd get, and he seemed to be a fast learner. After a moment he rolled her over onto her back, propping himself up slightly and deepening the kiss. She moved her hands up to touch either side of his face until he pulled away from her. “There's still some time before I actually have to leave,” he said. “We could start having a very interesting morning for the next hour.”

“We could,” she said with a nod. “Was there anything in particular you wanted to try?”

“I have a few ideas,” he said with a grin.

“You should share them,” she said, grinning back at him. He started to reply when her phone began to ring. She sighed, moving slightly to reach over for it. He moved from on top of her and propped himself up on his side as she got her phone and sat up. She glanced at it. “It's the hospital,” she said before answering it. She spoke with her supervisor for a few minutes, her good mood dimming more and more with each minute of conversation, and by the time she hung up she was feeling fairly dejected. “There was a very bad car accident an hour ago with multiple casualties, and Dr. Krause's daughter is having health problems so he won't leave her. So they asked me to come in on my day off to help out. Our plans are going to have to be postponed.”

“How long can you wait before you have to start getting ready?” he asked.

“Not long enough for us to do anything,” she said with a sigh. “I need to grab a shower and get ready and get something to eat, and I need to do it quickly.”

“I can help with some of that,” he said. “I can cook something while you shower and change.”

She looked over at him, a small grin on her face. “That would be nice. It would beat a muffin on the way into the office.”

“Then I'll get dressed and go out into your kitchen and see what I can make,” he said, sitting up for a moment before standing. As disappointed as she was by the change in plans she at least got to take a moment to appreciate a wonderful view as she watched him search for his undergarments. After a moment he looked confused and she chuckled. He turned to look at her. “What's so amusing?” he asked

“Half of your clothes are on my side of the bed,” she said. “I expect your pants are by your trousers, and they're probably over here because that's where you were standing when you got out of them.”

He walked over towards her side of the bed and bent over to pick up his pants, putting them on. Then he picked up his trousers and put them on as well. “I suppose I'll deal with my shirt later,” he said.

“I think I like this look a lot,” she said, giving him an appreciative look. “I mean, I was really enjoying the other view a lot but I think this is quite nice, too. I can't wait to see you in swim trunks when we go to California.”

“Do you think it will be warm enough for that?”

“It will be early September when we go, and we'll be in San Diego. I'm fairly sure it won't be bitterly cold.” She grinned at him for a moment and then got out of bed, trying to make her way to her door for her robe. When she got close to him, though, he reached over for her. She laughed as she got herself pressed flush against him. “You, Sherlock, are overdressed. Or you would be, if we had time for that.”

He ran a hand up and down her back, and she could tell he was enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. He had spent a lot of time caressing her skin the night before. She didn't mind in the slightest, especially when he had begun to trace patterns and words on her skin with his fingers. One day she might suggest they use body paint or chocolate sauce. It could get messy, but it would be interesting and the clean-up would probably be quite enjoyable. “I'm almost tempted to say I should join you in the shower,” he murmured.

“We can do that another day, I promise,” she said with a smile. “If you make us breakfast then I actually have time to eat it with you before I have to go.”

“All right,” he said with a nod before leaning in and kissing her. She grinned under his lips as she kissed him back, letting her hands rest on his bare chest for the moment. He reluctantly let her go a few minutes later. “Go enjoy your shower,” he said as he turned around and headed out of her bedroom. She watched him leave and then went to the back of her door for her dressing gown, slipping it on and then heading into her washroom.

She took a very warm shower, spending just a little bit more time than she usually would because she definitely needed to clean herself up. When she was done she put her dressing gown back on and went into her bedroom. She could already smell something nice coming from the kitchen and that made her grin. She got dressed as quickly as she could and made her way into her sitting room once she was ready. “You look like you made yourself comfortable in here,” she said with a smile, going behind him and looking around him to see what he was making.

“Despite appearances at my own home, I do actually know how to cook. I couldn’t have survived this long without learning at least the basics,” he said. “I just tend to forget to go buy groceries.”

“Those smell really good,” she said, looking at the pancakes he had made.

“Well, it was either these or eggs, and I’m actually a bit tired of eggs at the moment. I kept forgetting to go shopping all this week, so all I had at home was eggs and a few decrepit vegetables to mix into them.”

“I need to go shopping too, don’t I?” she said with a frown.

“I think we’ve both been busy lately,” he replied as he continued to make the pancakes, pulling two of them off the griddle and then pouring more batter on it.

“I suppose we have,” she said. She moved away from him and leaned against the counter. “We’ll keep making time for each other, no matter how busy we get, right?”

He looked over at her as he nodded. “You’re very important to me. I will always try and make time for you.”

“Good,” she said with a smile. She went to her refrigerator and got out some juice, then went to her cabinets and pulled down two glasses. “Do you want some juice?”

He shook his head. “I’ll just have some coffee when it’s finished.”

“You made coffee too?” she said, putting one of the glasses back. “I can _definitely_ get used to having more mornings with you.”

“Well, it is quite early and I imagine you’ll have a long day ahead of you. It’s almost done, actually.”

She moved back over to him and kissed his cheek. “I would do more but I’m afraid you’ll burn breakfast.”

“Leaving me to cook would probably be the best idea. But take some of these to start eating now,” he said, using the spatula to gesture to the plate. “I can always linger once you’ve gone to work.”

She nodded and looked at the plates he’d been putting them on. She took the plate with four of them on it and picked up the silverware he’d put next to it. Then she went to her cupboard and got out some syrup. She took all of that to her table and then went back for her juice before beginning to eat. By the time she had finished he appeared to be done as well. He went and pulled down another plate, putting some of the pancakes on it. “How many are left?” she asked.

“Six, I believe. I’ll put them away before I leave.”

She grinned at him. “Actually, I’m starved. I was thinking of having seconds.”

“Do you have the time?” he asked.

“I can make the time,” she said as she got up. She went and got herself more breakfast and then went back to the table, seeing he had already begun to eat. “How did you know where everything was, anyway? You didn’t seem to be paying attention when I invited you over to cook for you.”

“I can appear to ignore things but in actuality be paying close attention,” he said after he swallowed a bite of food. “It’s a skill that gets people to drop their guard around me that I’ve perfected as I’ve gotten older.”

“That’s a good skill to have. I don’t think I could do it.” She prepared this serving of her breakfast. “I would love to be more like you, in some ways. Be more intelligent and more…interesting.”

“You’re already very intelligent and I find you vastly more interesting than I am,” he said with a grin. “I like you exactly as you are.”

“No, you don’t,” she said, shaking her head.

“I don’t?” he said with a frown.

“Nope. You love me exactly as I am,” she said with a grin. “I’m going to make you say it as often as I can.”

He chuckled slightly. “I’ll tell you multiple times a day if that will make you happy.”

“That would make me very happy.” He gave her another grin and they went about eating their food. He went back into her bedroom to finish getting dressed as she quickly did the dishes and put the last few pancakes away to eat later. She should be rushing to work but she lingered long enough for him to get ready to leave. Once he rejoined her in the kitchen she moved close to him. “We need to do this much more frequently,” she said.

“Yes, we do,” he said, putting his hands on her waist. She pressed herself close and looked up at him. “If you do not mind John being there in the morning, you could stay with me tonight, at my home.”

“Well, I suppose I need to get to know him better. After all, I owe him for saving your life.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. He kept the kiss light when he kissed her back, and reluctantly she pulled away a few minutes late. “And now I really need to get to work.”

“I know,” he said with a nod. He let go of her and they made their way into the sitting room, putting on their coats. Then they made their way to her door. She unlocked it and they stepped outside, and she locked up after them. He reached over for her hand and she grasped it as the exited her building. When they got outside she squeezed his hand and let go. “When you have a free moment, call me. We can make plans for tonight then.”

She nodded. “I’ll see you tonight,” she said as she smiled at him before turning and making her way towards the hospital. She realized she had a spring in her step today, and her smile got even wider. She _definitely_ liked the new direction their relationship had taken, she decided, and she hoped there were many more mornings like this in their future.


End file.
